


Reborn

by Sandentwins



Series: Tales of Earth and Alternia [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Sea Dweller Karkat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He carries all our pain<br/>And one day his strife his forgotten.</p><p>Except for Karkat, amnesic boy, who remembers the past of his Ancestor and has to follow in his footsteps for the freedom and the equality of the trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The scent of the green roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the human XVIIth century.

Pitch black. Darkness. The only things I can see.  
There is some water under my bare feet. It is ice cold.  
I take some steps in the murk. The cold air is tickling my cheeks. I look around me. Nothing but the gloom.  
And then,something holds my shoulder.  
I turn back. I see a grey hand on it. It looks familiar.  
I raise my hand to see who it is. The only one I see is a shadow, taller than me. I don't see their face.  
And then,two red fires lights on where his eyes are.  
I scream. I am scared. The figure takes off their hand, turns back,and goes away. Without saying a word.  
My heart beats fast. The dusk is slowly disappearing.  
I wake up.

\---

I woke up.  
When I looked around me,there isn't any of the haze.  
I'm lying on a bed,with a warm cover. My shirt had been taken off,and my pants too. They are on the ground,all clean and neatly folded. My shoes and items were here too. I smell something fresh. The biggest part of my wounds have been cleaned,also because I saw a small tub of water. There were other furnitures in the room,like wooden shelves and a fireplace.

"Hello!",a voice suddenly says.

I turned back in fear. The young girl who talked had a smile.

"Oh,sorry. I didn't wanted to scare you."

She put a tray on the table next to me,and sat on the ground.  
She had grey skin,just like mine. Her hair was black too,and she had...was it...horns...? (I put my hand on the top of my head,and became a bit less surprised finding horns too.) Her eyes were olive green,and she had the fanciest blue hat I've ever seen (though it's the only one I've actually ever seen). And her smile...was just beautiful. In one instant,I saw something strange. Exactly the same way I remembered my name.  
At the girls place,was now _a beautiful woman,with long hair,and the same horns and smile. Her eyes were the purest green I've ever seen._  
This vision suddenly vanished. But around the girl was still this expression of happiness,this sort of aura emanating from her. And a name.

" _D...Dis...ciple?_ ",I asked.

It was the first time I talked,and it felt like if I haven't for an eternity. I was afraid I forgot this too.  
The girl raised her eyebrows in a pure surprise.

"What? Oh,I'm sorry,you must confurrse me with someowne else. My name is Nepeta Leijon."

Leijon. How...familiar. I were sure I heard it before.

"What is yours?

-Oh...Karkat. Karkat Vantas. I...think.

-Oh? You aren't sure of your name?

-I'm...er...I lost my memories. I could just remember my name _and this very nice smile of yours_.“

I didn't wanted to say the last part. And it was not my voice. It was like if...someone was speaking by my mouth. In front of me,Nepeta was surprised,but not much than it.

"Th...ank you,Karcat...

-I swear I didn't wanted to...

-You look cute too when you blush."

That's true. My cheeks were hot,but suddenly,Nepeta's smile faded.

"Did I...do something wrong?",I asked.

"No...it's just... I have troubles to believe you are...you know...your...blood...

-What? Has it something wrong?

-Oh,right,I furgot you were amnesic. Let me explain to you."

She explained to me. The Hemospectrum. Something about a special palette,a tyran tyrian queen and a 'meowtation' I was one of the near-inexistant ones to have. My red wasn't allowed in this world. But Nepeta didn't care.

"If they discover I hide you here,I'd be culled fur sure. But I know you are in danger outside. So you can stay here as long as you want.

-This is so nice of you,Nepeta.

-Don't worry. And don't furget to eat."

She gave me the tray. There were a plate full of fish,a glass of purple juice and a half loaf of bread. I tried to reach the food,but my arms were numb. So,she took a piece of fish,and put it just in front of my lips. I shyly licked it,before take it in my mouth. It was so tasty. I have forgotten about the taste of the food. She giggled,passing a finger on my chin while I was eating. I didn't care,letting her do. She did the same thing again,but this time,I gently chewed the tip of her finger. And felt this mind lightning again.  
_I was holding the hand of the green woman,putting a small kiss on her fingers. But it wasn't my hand._  
The feeling got out. Nepeta saw this strange face I was doing again,and stopped the finger game. She let me eat when my arms got better,and went outside.

'What the fuck is going on with me...',I whispered.

While negligently laping the juice (something that ends with -berry,I was sure),I made the point on my mind-patchwork.  
My name is Karkat Vantas,age and origin unknown. I was lost in the middle of nowhere until Nepeta Leijon found me. Being with her recalls me of a woman who looks a lot like her. Also,someone unknown left me a not talking about meeting him/her again. I've got voices in my head,I have once dreamt of a man with scary red eyes. _And you got candy-red blood._ Yes,true...wait,who said that?

"I'm insane."

I put the empty tray on the table. I took my shirt on the ground,and found it smelling like... I don't know what is this smell,but it is very nice. I felt something coming up. Bingo: flowers. _Carmine red roses. A whole field of roses. My hand in her hand,my eyes in hers. I gather a rose and give it to her. She smiles. She takes the flower and hooks it on my cloak. I smile too._ Woah,this one was pretty clearer than the others. I dressed myself up,and suddenly caught a glimpse of my reflection.  
It's a nice mirror,hung on the wall. In it,there is a boy. He has black messy hair,small colorful horns,yellow eyes with grey irises. He looks lost and nostalgic. Lost because he doesn't remember anything. Nostalgic because he begins to remember. He is asking himself questions; Who am I? Where do I come from? And why do I have these visions? He stares at me. He is all like 'Don't stay here like a defenseless wiggler! Try to remember!'. But suddenly,his lips moves. Mine don't.

"Karkat."

My hand moves,and touches the mirror. His' don't. And suddenly,he changes.  
He is taller. His horns are the same as mine. His eyes are red. His clothes are grey. I recognize him; he is the man in my dream. He smiles at me.

"Karkat.

-Yes?"

Great,now I'm talking to my reflection. What a progress.

"Who are you?"

He doesn't answer at first.

"You know it. Look into yourself,and you will find who we both are.

-Thank you,whoever you are."

He vanishes,and in the mirror is now Karkat. Just Karkat.  
And he had a rose on his shoulder.

\---

Nepeta brought some meat home. Which means a whole carcass.  
To thank her for the service she does for me,I gave her the rose. She blushed of a cute green,especially when I hooked it to her hat. She had a small kitten purr.  
After eating,I sat outside with her. There wasn't any other houses at this forest borderline,so we could put on a fire. The haze disappeared at this place; the stars were shining bright. The fire light was creating moving shadows beneath the rocks and trees. Nepeta was asleep,her head on my shoulder,and my eyes on this fire. I didn't like these menacing flames,I couldn't tell why. This could be something I was scared of remembering; I raised my head,and saw them. _This one is Cancer,and next to it is Leo._ They were nice,together.  
But when my gaze falled down to the fire,I saw something else. Between the twigs,my symbol was shining of a red metal light. I shook my head,and this vision disappeared. But inside me,I could feel another memory. Which didn't showed up.

'What the hell am I...?'


	2. The blue dephts of the past's water

Two days have passed since. I feeled way better now,and Nepeta had allow me to go hunt with her. I noticed my ability to use the sickle; it's like I've been always doing that. She taught me many things about the forest,the land and especially the edible things. The memories weren't coming very fast. In fact,they weren't coming at all. I still had the ones with the woman _(She is my Disciple_ ),but also a new one.  
This one was mine. I remember someone,telling me an important thing about my blood. It talked about the land...and what else? This wasn't clear at all. But I didn't have time to think,because we had to hunt.  
Some hours later,she and I were covered in sludge,after have chased a fangbeast through the trees. It escaped,but we were both laughing after this. Like if we weren't mucky enough,she filled my turtleneck with moss. It was cold and moist,but I laughed,and attempted to catch her with my muddy hands. She had it on her face,and we both fell and laughed. 

"Time to take a bath",she said.

She then led me to a glade between the biggest trees. I couldn't believe my eyes whern I saw this: there were huge white flowers on the ground,hopbeasts all around,and a beautiful pond in the middle. The thick boughs allowed a modest sunlight to enlighten the water,making golden waves shine on the surface. It was so lovely. I thought I was gonna cry.  
Nepeta took off her dirty clothes and put them in the water between the rocks,leaving only her shirt and underwear on,and dived in the marble water. I soon followed her. The water was lukewarm,and I swam like a little fish,before totally get inside. But at the first second in it,I felt something strange.  
It was something moving in my chest,else than my heart. My sides hurted. I wanted to fill my lungs with water,for an unknown reason. I'm not stupid enough to breathe under it; my last experience in the sea almost killed me. But I felt my lungs stop to work. I had troubles to holc my breath. I had to expulse the used air,but get upward first. My vision wasn't blurry,but at the opposite totally clear. I felt some water enter my nose,almost chocked. But it wasn't hurting as I first thought. I attempted to put some water in my mouth,just to see,when suddenly I felt something moving on my ears. They were...flapping? No,I wasn't dreaming. I carefully touched them. What...the fuck? Were those...

"Karcat!"

Nepeta was calling me. I rose to the surface,only to find her worried face.

"Kar,what were you... I thought you...had disa... what?"

My ears weren't flapping anymore,but she saw them.

"Karkat...you have fins?"

That's what these things are called? Oh,I remember. She told me about the great land/sea discrimination.

"Is it something wrong? You...told me some of the trolls had those,right?

-But... those are on your ears,not on your cheeks like sea dwellers. And...you stayed under water for at least two minutes!"

She was right; even I hadn't noticed. Now I was out,I was feeling something odd. My ribs were burning. When I looked down,I saw the water was red. Nepeta carefully touched those,and one second after,I felt the pain again.

"You even have gills?

-What?

-Look!"

Three red slits on each side of my chest. I never noticed them before,and they were bleeding. What...

"You never told me you were a sea dweller!

-How could I know? _I never showed those to anybody,because they would have done more than cull me,adding those characteristics to my blood.“_

The voice. Again. It was annoying to talk for someone else.

"I saw this on a purple blood once.",Nepeta said. "It's the one between land and sea,so some of them got a mix of both morphologies. But... does it means...

-What?

-You're...a hybrid?"

I couldn't believe it. A...hybrid?

"You mean... I'm both of the land and sea?

-I'm not sure. _But you look a lot like him.‘'_

Her voice changed. It was more adult,more...sweet. But she didn't seemed to notice it. She smiled.

"You are maybe the only one of your kind. Be purroud."

I looked at the pond bed. I slowly sinked into the water,up to my neck. My gills were now starting to open and close,again and again. I put my mouth into the water,and let some water enter. I didn't suffocated; I was breathing it like normal air. I swam for half a minute,and dived.  
I was half-sea dweller. In fact,this was pretty cool. I made some hops out of the water,to Nepetas surprise. My gills and my lungs had difficulties to alternate correctly,and I chocked more than once. But when I got used to it,it was the paradise. 

"Come with me,Nepeta! It's amazing down here!

-I can't breathe under water!

-No problem,look."

I took her in my arms,let her inspire,and we ducked in the blue depths.  
The pond looked like a sea when seen from inside. There were seaweed,fishes of all shapes and colours,and strange-looking rocks. The light was creating the purest of the mirrors above us. I helped her to swim,and we went further through the aquatic landscape. A pressure on my shoulder by her hand meant she needed oxygen. I filtered some in the water,put my lips on hers,and slowly filled her lungs.   
My memories (or rather my lookalike's) went back. _  
She can't swim. I dive in the water to save her. The water is cold and I can't see anything. But I can't let her die without doing anything. I finally grab her hand,but it would take too many time to rise up. I kiss her to give her air. I haven't used my gills for sweeps,and it hurts. But with many effort,I manage to bring her back on the ground. She coughs,she is cold and drenched. I take her in my arms. She tries to talk,but her mouth is full of water. I put a finger on her lips._

_"-Shhhh,it is all right,my sweet Meulin. I am here."_

She tries to pronounce my name,but can't. I cover her with my cloak,comforting her.  
I remembered where I was,and let Nepeta breath again before she asphyxiate. And then,I realise. When I go further with Nepeta,memories of similar situations are coming back. But it sounded so silly for me to believe. Though,..  
We went up together,and sat on a rock. She had water in the ears and mouth,and shook her head to take it off.

"You were roaright,Karcat. It's...beautifur.

-Yeah. It's a very nice place here."

We stared at each other's eyes for a long time. I realized I kissed her. It wasn't sentimental,but I think it counted. I didn't know what to do. I forgot everything about girls. The only experience I had was mine. And it was telling me to _hold the girl's hand. Do it._ I did it. She smiled. Her eyes were shining of a soft green light. It was inviting me. Then,she closed them. Without knowing what I was doing,my lips touched hers again.   
It wasn't like the other time,her life wasn't involved right now. But I felt something in me. Something so strange and familiar at the same time. I knew why,of course.  
I made sure to don't bite her with my sharp teeth. Her tongue met mine. My hand rested on her shoulder,and hers rubbed my horns. Was something better than this feeling? I doubt it. My heart was beating fast,so fast it could explode. She put a hand on it. The blood ascended to my head,making my fins flap again. I rubbed her horns too,making little circles on the base like she did,and she pounced me. I made her roll on the side,found myself on top of her,smiling before kissing her again. And I don't know how,but we felt in the water. I quickly breathed for her,kissing her lips passionately,until we toughed the ponds bottom. In a leg thrust,we jumped out of the blue waves,together,to land on the grass. We were laughing. We were happy.  
I put my head on her arm,and closed my eyes. I fell asleep.

\---

The dark place again. Now I know what to do.  
I call him. I don't know his name,so I just call him 'hey'. But he doesn't show up.

" _My name had been forgotten with the ages,but they know me as the Signless.“_

I turn back. He's here. I've braced myself for this.

"First,where and who am I? Secondo,why are you in my head and three-o,why am I half fish?

- _I do not know. But you do._

-Quit it now. I want to know everything.  
 _  
-I am sorry. But you are not ready to know it. I just have something to say.."_

I slowly approached him. He is like an older me,but there is a strange flame in his eyes. Like if he was angry after me.

_"You have to protect her. She is the only one who can help you right now._

-Wait...is she,like,somebody I knew before I lost my memories?

_-Yes and no. Once again,I cannot tell you this. And about your memories,I will lend you mine until you remember your own past.“_

He is very close to me. I can see clearly the atrophied fins on his ears.

_"You and me are somewhat the same,afterall. Except that you are alive._

-Wait...if you're dead,how can you be here? Am I dead too?

_-You are just asleep. Each time you do,I will be here,and each time you see me,you will learn more about yourself.“_

He put a cold hand on my head,gently ruffling my hair...like a father to his son.

_"Keep being proud of yourself. And if you are not,I command you to. You are the last candy red-blood alive. You have to succeed,not as I."_

He disappears in a last smile. The dusk follows.

\---

Nepeta was shaking me by the shoulders. When I opened my eyes,she was totally crazed.

"Quick,Karcat,they are coming!"

I heard roaring noises,footsteps,and voices. Terrifying voices.

"We have to hide before they arrive!"

Who were 'they',I couldn't tell it. But I had to protect Nepeta.   
Our clothes were already on. I took her in my arms and jumped in the water. Every ten seconds,I put a breath between her lips,swimming at the same time. We hid behind a pile of rocks,and I tried to heard through the dense floods what was going on.  
I heard deep voices,saying they were searching for the 'verdigris-blooded criminal'. And then,something fell in the water. I saw someone,wearing a blue uniform and an oxygen mask,long hair and pointy horns. He searched through the aquatic vegetation,looking under the stones,the sand,everywhere. My mouth stayed on Nepeta's,giving her the air I was taking from the water,being careful to don't suffocate myself. We lied on the sand,in each other's arms,don't moving. The blue figure (a girl with a strange blue arrowed 'M') was dangerously close to us,a sharp weapon in hand. I closed my eyes,ready to feel its blade through my body at any time.  
But my instincts were too strong.  
I suddenly jumped on her,my claws scratching her terrified face,tearing her mask off,forcing her to retreat back away. I gave the mask to Nepeta and followed the girl. The flippers on my hand and feet helped me to caught her before she could reach the surface. I forced her to stay under water,until her face turned cobalt blue,and she didn't moved anymore.  
I killed her.  
I creeped her body on the bottom,and hid it under rocks. Behind me,Nepeta had a scared face. I put my finger on my lips and pointed it up. We stayed like this for the longest five minutes of my existence,until all the noises vanished. I slowly rose upwards,watching around me. There was nobody. Strange,they should have quoted the departure of the blue girl.  
I climbed on a small rock,to see only trees and footprints in the grass.

"Nepeta,what do they want?

-Me."

I faced her. They...wanted to harm the poor girl?

"But why?

-It is complicated,but now I am a furgitive. Karkitty,we have to go!

-What? But where? And why?

-They know where we live now. We aren't safe anymore.

-I'll follow you wherever you go.

-I know a place not too fur away. There will be furiends who could help us.

-So,what do we wait?"

I took her hand. We smiled,and found our way through the trees.  
Maybe she is leading me to my past?


	3. What does the sunset looks like?

"The first rule is easy. We aren't many at the Village,that's why we know each other. We are like a big fameowly,but there are always some sneaks working for the Highbloods. So,you must never show anyone your blood color and hide your aquatic characteristics. 

-Easy",I said.

"-Second,if you are lost or need to ask something to someone,you meowst specify that you are a friend of Catnep. It's me. Oh,by the way,never tell anyone your true name,even to the trustworth pawple. It's in case one of us get caught,they wouldn't know our names.

-And the third rule?

-If you see a blue blood,run for your life. Those are part of the ground fleat. The one we saw yesterday was one of them."

We were walking to the place Nepeta called 'the Village'. There would be trolls in the same situation as us: hunt by some mysterious agents. She admitted that she was guilty of illegal poaching on the Empire's land,and now she could be in a bad way because of hiding a 'mutant'.   
Hopefully,we could travel a great distance in one day. We couldn't go backward anymore,our lives were menaced. I just took some things in my inventory: the air filter mask,my knife and a cover. The sickle stayed in my hand,and the dried paper note was preciously hidden in my pocket. I tried to read some new words,but the ink was half erased by the water. I mean,before I dived full dressed-up in a river to find fish. Dang it.  
I haven't seen my mind-lender this night. Instead,I stayed alone in the dark room,for the first time missing him. At least I got someone to talk to while sleeping. Good thing we had to wake up early in the morning. And after some hours only walking,we finally arrived.   
The Village was composed of some small houses,built with wooden planks and ropes. Eggbeasts and children were running all around,while the grown-ups were having low-voiced conversations,like if they were scared of being heard. It was the first time I saw so many trolls together. They had horns of all shapes,eyes of bright and warm colours sorted with the strange symbols on their clothes. Nobody had the same symbol as an other. I understood they were unique to each troll.   
They were looking at us,surprised to see me holding Nepeta's hand. She was greeting everyone,and they did the same back. I tried to seem calm and accustomed to the small crowd,and failed. I checked that my fins were totally covered by my messy hair and asked Nepeta to quicken her pace. Fortunately,we arrived pretty fast to our destination: a small,miserable hovel. Nepeta knocked at the door,and a troll with two pairs of horns opened.

"What ith it?

-Hello,Beekeeper. My friend...er...Carminde and I need a place to stay for a time.

-Pathword?

-'The colours of the sunset are warmer than the cold water's blue'.

-Enter."

'Carminde'? She couldn't find something more...how to say...oh,after all it was cute. Beekeeper,a short troll with red and blue glasses and a yellow sign,opened the door. In front of us,there only was a trap door and a chair. He opened the door,lighted up a candle,and descended the hidden stairs. Nepeta told me to follow him,and closed the door after entering. And after some steps,I saw the real Village.  
An underground town. If I thought there were many people upside,it was nothing besides this city. They were almost a thousand,talking,working,going from house to house (those were small,made of stones and braided-plant roofs),feeding beasts... Once again,I thought I was gonna cry. Beekeeper led us to a little habitation complex three-levels high,and we climbed to the second step.

"Here you are."

The living was made of one big room,with a odd bed filled with neon green fluid,a table and furry unidentified beast corpses. The troll put the candle on the table and gave Nepeta a coal piece. 

"If you need thomething,you jutht have two call me. 

-Thank you very meowch."

He went downstairs. Nepeta took the coal,and drew our symbols on a wall covered in other signs.

"We have to fill in the guest-book."

There were mostly her sign on the wall,and some others,all followed by a date. She wrote '27th day - 1st bil. perigee',and sat on the bed.

"We are safe here. They never found the secret entrance and probably never will. Beekeeper is good at hiding things.

-Yeah,but...why did you called me 'Carminde'? Is that my pseudo-name?

-Of course. I just thought if was very symbolic; you lost your meowmories and you have carmine red blood. Don't worry,nobody will guess its signifiance. Those aren't supposed to mean anything.

-If you say so.

-The thing is easy: if you want to stay,you have to help. There's always something to do here,as searching for food,build locations or simply watch for any dangers. Usually,I hunt and make covers or clothes with animal skin. You would be good at defending the town from wild beasts.

-Or go fishing.

-I don't recommand it,even with your...particularity. Pawple will ask you clawstions about how do you do to catch fish without any tools.

-I understand. Now,what do we do?

-We introduce you here,of course!"

We then went outside. The air was kept warm because of small fires burning at the corners of the Village. Glowing plants and a mirror system were bringing in the light,making the cave as bright as the land above my head. Nep and I decided to take a walk on the streets. 

"So,you already know Beekeeper,who also keeps the main door. Upstairs our hive lives the brothers Godhead and Timaeus,they are guards. Down is Arisen,she is in charge of the Lusii.

-What's a 'lusii'?

-A Lusus is a creature that cares for the young trolls. They usually choose them under special circumstances,but here our system works a bit differently. There is no blood color selection,everyone is equal here.

-Do you have one?"

Her regard became suddenly sadder. I felt I said something sensible to her.

"Pounce was my best friend. But...they killed her when I was a child."

She had a sobbing. 

"Oh,Kat,if you knew...

-I'm sorry..."

I hugged her close. She was now crying. I told her I was sorry about her,rubbing her horn with my thumb in a calming gesture.   
_'It is hard to grow up alone. Nobody deserves it,never.'_

"It's okay,N...Catnep. Don't cry."

I gently papped her,making little 'shoosh' noises in her ear. People were watching us,it made me nervous. And then,a troll with large bull horns approached.

"Catnep? Are you,uh,okay? 

-It's alright,Pupa. Just a memory.

-Oh. And...uh...who is this,uh,boy?

-My name is Kar...minde. I'm her friend.

-Our friend's friend is our friend too",another troll said.

"-You are new here,aren't you?

-Poor Catnep,she seems very sad.

-It'th okay,guyth",Beekeeper suddenly said. "Let these two alone."

He took us by the hand,helping us to quit the gathering of curious trolls. He looked at me,and smiled.  
Another flash.  
 _He is looking at me with his bicolored eyes. I know I can trust him. And I tell him about my fears._

_"It's okay,boy. They will not find us._

_-I still am scared. The fleet of the Condescension is looking after us,they will know where we are._

_-Yeah...I'm a bit afraid two. If they find me,I will turn into a ship's power source. But you...it isn't the same."_

_I know what he is talking about. He doesn't tells more about it,but he knows that deep in me,I'm scared of what can happen. He smiles to give me courage,and it works._  
The boy in front of me had the same tooth-missing smile. Like for Nepeta,the man in my vision looked a lot like him. And because of this,I knew I could trust him.   
Before I could even return in the reality,we were already outside. The sunlight was blinding me after those instants under the ground. When my eyes got used,I followed the two trolls to the main place of the Upper Village.

"By the way,newbie...",Beekeeper suddenly said.

"Huh?

-I can thee your finth."

Oh,fuck. I quickly hid my ears with my hands,only to make him giggle.

"Calm down,boy. It'th not like if I'll tell everyone. Anywayth,nobody will blame you for being half-theadweller.

-I'm not one of them. I'm just...a bit different.

-You aren't",Nepeta said. "You aren't diffurent of the other trolls. You are just unique,but not diffurent. This word is furbidden in this place.

-If...you say so..."

We sat on a stone bench,and I looked around me. There were only red,orange and yellow trolls. Nepeta was the only green,though there were some lime-bloods.

"It would be a lot righter...if we were all equal. Regardless to our blood color,our dwelling..."

Was I really saying this? It was my voice,my thoughts. I wasn't talking for someone else.

"If only...the bloods weren't a scale... But rather something more just...like a circle. If there weren't any deaths because of our color,because of our lifespan... I know this is just a dream many people already had even if they were too scared to talk about it. But with enough will,we could...

-...turn it into a reality.",a troll behind me said.

There was a little crowd around us. I hadn't even noticed it. They were listening to me,without saying a word. Nepeta and Beekeeper were the most attentive,sitting directly next to me. I looked at all those faces,waiting for me to say more. I was nervous. Totally.

' _Do not be shy. Voice yourself. Say everything you want to know about._ '

I began to talk.  
At first,I was hesitating,but then,I had more sureness. I talked about the fact I couldn't understand the Hemospectrum laws,the joy of culling innocent trolls,the nobility reserved to the Highbloods,and the rejection of change. I expressed myself about my lack of understanding of the royalty's mind: why have the adult trolls to be banished? Why do we have to hide ourselves,living underground,and fear the retaliation? Why those stupid rules have to be the only ones our society accept? At one moment,despite Nepeta's advice,I stood on the bench and took my shirt off. It had more than one surprised reaction at the sight of my gills.

"I am different than you,and I'm proud of it! I know they will cull me if they ever find me,but they could come at me,I'm not scared! I'm a mutant,a freak,an error,but I will fight until my last breath to suppress the tyranny! I will spill to the last drop of my candy red blood to bring you all a better world!"

Everyone acclaimed me,applauding,having approbation howls. I was in the middle of this jittery crowd,looking at all of their proud faces. I was feeling something strange deep in me. Was it...proudness? Nepeta suddenly hugged me with all her strenght.

"You are our new hero."

I could heard the odd things everyone was saying. It made me...feeling kind of heroic.

"Long life to our savior!

-He is our new guidance!

-Let's fight at his side!"

I smiled. They were so many. I put my shirt back on,but they wanted me to stay. I couldn't deny. I glanced at everyone around me,looking at those who shared my point of view,until I saw a troll woman with curled horns and a red symbol. She wasn't hailing like the others. Instead,she had a strange small device in her hand,and was talking in it.

"Yes,captain Ampora. I found the mutant the Emperess is looking for. I am actually at the lowbloods hideout."

'Oh,shit.'


	4. Violet killjow of a precious moment

I took my cape off,sat on my desk,and had a look at the papers the teal-blood gave me. Annoying reports,some mail (augh,still no response from my beloved Princess),and other things. I threw those on the fire without even open the envelopes. What I was waiting for (except an answer from my sweet crush) was informations about my new target.  
My name is Eridan Ampora,Captain of the 2nd Naval Unit,intending to the prestigious 1st. I'm in love with the young heiress.  
I put some blue grub slime heating up,then checked my mobubble phone. No answer to my four hundred and thirteen messages. You could guess for who they were adressed. I sighed,adjusting my scarf's knot,when it suddenly rang. When I saw the caller ID,I smiled.

'Damara. I _hope_ she has good news.'

I picked up.

"Lowwwwwwblood.

-Captain Ampora,I have good news for you.

-Really good?

-Yes,Captain Ampora. I found the mutant the Emperess is looking for."

My blue grub coffee was ready. But I spat it on the ground at the heard of this announcement.

"W...wwhere?

-I am actually at the lowbloods hideout. He is in front of me,and claimed revolutionist ideas.

-Don't movve. Keep an eye on the...'thing'. 

-Alright.

-And also,Mara...you did well. Finally,I will see if I can do something for your grade too.

-T..thank you very much,Captain."

I hung up,swallowed my blue grub juice,and typed the fleet command's number.

"Hello,Captain Ampora. What can we do for you?

-Send the 2nd Unit to the Agent Megido's current location. Find the target and bring it to me. Remember,I want it alive.

-Description of the target?

-A boy of approximately 9 sweeps old,hides his blood color. Small horns and fins. Knows how to use a sickle."

I remember this day. I was so close to have him... But then... Oh,it's still painful to remember. The scar on my face hurted. I owe it to him.

"Do it quick."

I just had to wait. If I gift this mutant to the Emperess,there wouldn't be any obstacle left to my wedding with her daughter.

\---

"Just one bucket left to fill. It's exhausting,though...

-I'm ready,Nep. You can count on me."

I took the last grey bucket,and immersed it in the water.

"Think it's gonna be enough for everybody?

-At least until tomorrow. It's funny we don't use them for the same things as before."

I put the bucket full of water with the five others on the cart,and whistled to the Taurus troll.

"It's all ok?

-Yeah.

-So,get in!

-Erm...later,please. We'll join you later.

-Kay."

He drove the chariot to the Village,leaving Nepeta and me behind.

"Is something wrong,Kat?

-'Just don't want to be surrounded by zealots."

I also avoided to stay in the Village,knowing they were after me. I didn't want to put anyone in danger,it's why I didn't told Nepeta about the menace floating above us. 

"I prefer stay here,with you."

I took her hands in mine. They were so small,so soft. They were now on my shoulders,massaging my neck. I loved it. She rubbed my ears,my hair,my cheeks,my horns. She slowly sprawled me on the ground,her claws gently raking my arms,her eyes deep in mine. We then had a passionate,long,wet kiss,hugging her,making her purr like a cat. Keepsakes of similar scenes came back. I helped her to took her coat off,still kissing,while her hands were sneaking under my shirt. 

''Nep...what did you mean,by 'same things as before'?

-Erm... I'll make it short. At first,it is for...reproduction.

-...oh.

-We fill those with genetic material,and...oh,Karkat,I'd rather not talk about it.

-If you want,sweetie."

I put my hands on her ribs,tasting her tongue wrapped around mine. She knew how to use her little paws to play with my body,and this made me whine.

"But I saw children in the Village... so how do you-

-Our internal system. We used to reproduce without buckets until it had been forbidden. Why those questions?"

Her finger slid down my chest,and reached the zone between my legs. I suddenly felt something weird.

"Don't tell me you want...to try?

-You...don't mean..."

She blushed. She stared at me,I stared at her. And then,her fingers played with my pants' button.

"You know...we know each other for a while now... Will you mind if we..."

Her hand touched my sensible place. It felt incredible.

"...move a bit further?

-Oh,Nepeta... I'll...never mind.

-Very well."

She took my pants off,and rubbed my intimate parts.  
It was good,oh,so good. I closed my eyes,letting the pleasure take over. Her finger entered the red slit,and I almost shed a tear. That's when I saw a red,wet tentacle coming out.

"What the...fuck?

-It's okay,Kat. That's your bone bulge.

-Oh. And...what does it OH PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

She was licking the moving tentacle. I felt a hundred thousand of butterflies in my head,my fins flapping like their wings,my hands nearly ripping her clothes off. It took some effort,but we finally lied down on the water's edge,me silently whispering her name,her laping my red fluids. I rubbed her chest nubs,giving her little purrings,making her own tentacle move. 

"It's...so...good..."

She put her legs above my head,her blue tail waving in the air (I never saw it before,though),inviting me. I shyly licked it,like I did with this little fish three days ago. But here,it had a better taste,like green apples.  
We stayed in this position for a while,relishing this instant,until I made us fall in the water. The cold liquid woke me out of this trance. I let her go,grabbed her hands and gave her filtered air. Our kiss was deep,toothy and full of water,but I wanted more of her. I took her in my arms,warming her clotheless body up,and my bulge wrapped around hers.  
At this instant,I felt the real meaning of the love. This connection I had with her was so strong. In one glance,I could have told all of her desires,and in one hand gesture,I could have realized these. The pleasure I had was unimaginable,and it was the same for her. We rose up,lied down on the grass,and had a load of pleaed beast noises.  Our tentacles flagged,but mine somehow found its way in my Nepeta's body. She screamed in delight while I thrusted her,slowly but deep in her. At each move,I could feel something coming up in me,something arousing but disturbing. And I couldn't tell what it was,until I released a high amount of candy red matter in her. She scratched my back while hugging me,after I finally fell on her,exhausted.

"Kar...cat...

-N...epeta..."

She kissed me again,harder this time. 

"I love you."

We both said this,in perfect chorus. We blushed.

"Let's dress up before we get seen."

I helped her putting her clothes back on,but she managed to wear my shirt while I had hers.

"Doesn't matter yet.

-Right."

I took her hand. She smiled.

"Think they noticed our abscence?

-Hope that no. But better run."

No need to anyways. We weren't so far from the Village,ten minutes of walk would suffice. She put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her horn,smiling.

"Are we official lovers now?

-I think...yes. It was so amazing,Kitty.

-Thank...you,I guess."

We laughed. The clouds were turning pink in this afternoon beginning,the wind was softly playing its melodies,and the featherbeasts were flying high.  
They were escaping. In the sky,a purple hovercraft was whizzing.

\---

I didn't think. I acted.  
I took her in my arms,lifted her off,and ran. If I manage to get back at home in time,I could maybe save out both lives.

"Karkat,what is going on?

-I can't answer you."

But of course,I fucking knew what it was. I jumped over a rock,still holding her. I could hear the roar of the motors behind me,the same as the one I heard the other time. The danger was the same,though. Their voices were getting closer. They weren't unknown; I'm sure I heard those before. I ran and ran again,my beloved kitten in my arms,but when I finally saw the Village,I fell on the ground. I couldn't see,but their footsteps were so close. Powerless,I held Nepeta as strong as I could,clearly saying "Don't dare touch her!". And then,she was torn out of my arms.

"We found him! We got him!"

I was thrown on the ground,she was screaming my name,begging the unknown people to let me go. Suddenly,she became silent. They took my by the arms,and led me to their vessel. Something was wrong,I couldn't move anymore.

"Nepeta..."

I tried to run away,to hold her again,to escape with her. But they were too strong,and able to kill me on the spot.

'I'm sorry.'

I found myself in a dark,cold cell. But it wasn't for me that I was actually worried. The motor roared again. I felt the ship move,taking off of the ground. My heart was beating crazy. But what in the world do they wanted to me? I had the answer when the door opened. Two trolls. One was wearing a purple uniform,while the other looked like a noble. Behind his glasses,violet,greedy eyes were gazing at me. I gave him my most scary glance,and he creepily smiled.

"Here wwe are again,mutant.

-Who are you? And what do you-

-Shut up."

He grabbed me by the neck. A mind lightning came up again.  
My memory.  
 _He and I are both injuried. I managed to hurt him in the face,but I'm covered in wounds too. I will not lose this battle. I have to free them all._

_"For the last time,mutant,give up!_

_-Never!"_

_I rush on him,trying to slice his head off. I fail,and he grabs me by the shirt. My neck hurts._

_"You better do it,or else..."_

_The moves of the ship where we are standing on begin to be madder. Under us,it's the vast blue sea. If I fall,I will surely die._

_"Let them go,Ampora._

_-Those are rebels,and so,they are criminals. And you too,Vvantas."_

_I'm on the ship's wing. I'm so close to fall. But I can't turn back. Not now._

"Remember me?"

Yes. I remembered you. 

"You wwill be my wwedding's present,mutant. The Condescension will sure enjoy to cull you,like they did with your Ancestor."

He had an evil laugh. And I realized.  
Who was the man in my dream.  
Dead.  
My fist clenched. My blood burnt. I felt his face under my folded fingers.

"You bastard...",he whispered in pain.

The other troll had already chained me to the wall. My head hurted,hurted in rage. I wanted to kill him.  
But when they parted away,I sat on the cold ground,and closed my eyes.

_"At least you're alive._

-But Nep is in danger. All of my friends are.

_-Do you only know where you are?"_

I took a second to think about it. I was actually in a dark cell,chained to a wall,and also in an other dark room,mind-chained to my Ancestor.

"Not quite.

 _-Look at your left._ " 

I opened my eyes. At my left,there was somebody else.  
She was asleep,shackles at her feet. Her light grey skin was covered in wounds,and on her ripped red dress were numerous stains of jade green blood.

"Who is she?

 _-Somebody in the same situation as you. The Navalreaper caught her and wants to kill her. Look._ "

I suddenly saw another keepsake,right in my mind. _A tall black and green woman holding a little red grub. Helping a young child to escape. Listening to me talking about our society. Crying._

"You know everyone,right?

- _Only their past lives. When I was still alive._

-Wait...so,everyone is someone's reincarnation here?

- _Something like this._

-And...does this mean...that I am yours?

 _-Yes._ "

I couldn't believe my ears. Everything was clearer now!

"What do we do now?

 _-You listen to me while I give you the plan._ "


	5. The jade mother, a blue hope and terrifying revelations

"Wwhat? Wwhat do you mean,you can't givve me a palavver wwith the Emperess? Are you serious?"

Voices.

"I should havve fired you since long!"

Noise of a phone thrown on the ground. Rage cries of Ampora. My sighs. That's my usual days.  
Talking about days,it has been many since my seizure. I forgot to count them,but Kanaya,my cellmate,said it was about two months. Nothing had moved,we are still locked in this flying prison. I'm waiting to be culled by the hands of the Highbloods,and she is waiting for...be culled by the hands of the Highbloods too. But for me,it'll be after I attend to Ampora's wedding. Or that's what he says. I'm a fucking marriage present afterall.   
No news of my precious Nepeta. I still have her shirt on me,because we accidentally switched after our mating ritual. Her scent never went off. When I'm sad,I hide my head in my sleeves,and imagine myself in her cosy arms. I'm so worried... I'm afraid they caught her too. Or even worse,culled her. If so,it's my fault. I will never feel happy again. And the others at the Village? Are they okay? What had the spy done? So many questions that makes me sad. Worried. Depressive.  
But Kanaya noticed it. And since,she acted like my lusus. She was hugging me when I was crying,comfort me when I woke up from my nightmares...and give me more memories. Memories of my Ancestor when he was young; the first ones he ever had. It was making me sort of happy,even in the pain. She was from the other side of the sea,and the successor of the actual Mother Grub's caretaker. She was arrested for loving a seadweller (another thing I couldn't understand),and thrown in this ship to be Ampora's slave. But who knows why,he decided to get rid of her soon. It was horrible to do something like this to a so young girl. Another reason why I want to kill him.  
The few moonrays shining behind the narrow window were lighting up the cell just enough for me to watch the walls. I couldn't stop thinking about Nepeta. My poor,probably dead love. I shed a pale red tear on the cold ground. My ankles were hurting because of the chains. Under my shirt,my unused gills were suffocating. I needed some water to dive in. But I couldn't get more than the daily ration they allowed us to not die of thirst. The warm seas were making me dreaming. My hair was reaching my shoulders; I couldn't care about it. How can Kanaya stay clean all the time? Minor details for me. A lost love,a safe home destroyed,that's what I got for playing the leader! And everyone...I still remember their hopeful faces like if it was yesterday. I was feeling guilty for leaving them alone.  
Kanaya was peacelessly sleeping. I closed my eyes,and found the black room. He was here,as usual.

"Hey.

_-Hello._

-Your plan is a wreck. Trying to convince the seadwellers by the words was totally dumb.

_-Ex...cuse me? Do you underestimate the power of the words?_

-At first no. But now,yes. Sorry,but we'll need something more...active."

Every time I was saying this word,he was making this disapointed face. I kinda liked it,but knew it was hurting him,seeing how he was taking his hood on. In fact,I was maybe the only one he could talk to,and saying those things were annoying him. Somewhat.

_"Karkat...please,do not do anything stupid. I know how you are when..._

-I know. But don't forget I have a girlfriend to reunite with,people to lead,a cellmate to save and memories to find.

_-You already have found the most of it._

-Yeah."

I looked around me. Though the room was still dark,I noticed something strange. Different. I put my hands in the ice-cold water puddle,and moistened my face. The frost biting was horrendous,but at least my fins were wet. I couldn't help to peek at my Ancestor's; these were almost unexisting,hidden under hair. He sure had the same problems as me with the Highbloods. 

"By the way...why did you lend me your memories? When I'll have mine back,what will happen?

_-Let us just say that you will need it to succeed where I failed. I will tell you my errors so you could avoid these._

-So,you were a leader too?

_-Hmm,you could say something like this. But I only spread my message to those receptive. It was an error you should never do again._

-Why didn't you said it earlier,fuckass?

 _-Do not use these kind of words in front of me. It is...triggering. And you realize I can not see the future._ "

He put a knee on the ground. His face was right in front of mine,and his eyes were full of a red void.

_"Only the past. You know,I was able to have visions of an other life I had. Visions of a peaceful,just world. And that is why I fought for these principles."_

Those revelations left me voiceless. 

"If...you fought because of visions,it's right for me to fight because of advices given by the ghost of my ancestor that haunts my head or something like this. Am I wrong?

 _-Nope._ "

He had a little smile. He looked so much like me,it was disturbing. Like if I gazed into a mirror that showed my future. And this thought left me pensive: will I be like him someday? As both a failure and a leader?  
I haven't got the time to think more about it. I felt my body shiver like a wave on water,as it always does when I'm about to wake up.

"A last thing...if you could give me news of Nepeta or the others...I'd greatly appreciate.

_-I can not enter the minds of the others at ease like I do with yours. But I will do my best to give you a temporary connection with her._

-Thank you very much."

I smiled back. And then,the room disappeared.

\---

_'What a curious boy. He does take his mission very seriously. Even if the last time he had failed,he came back again. Alas,the destruction of the ship of the Sea Dweller was not a very good idea. He indeed tried to save his captive friends,but the fall on the sea that came next...almost killed him. It could have erased his memories if he had not done it before.'_

_I remember the conversation we had. He was not ready for this vision. But it was the only choice left to save him from madness. I take some steps in the dark. I promised Karkat to give him news of his Matesprit,and I always respect my promises._

_'While talking about it...are they really Matesprits? He said 'girlfriend' earlier... It is confusing.'_

_I take my hood off._

_'I remember my own romance with Meulin. It was complicated too,until...this day...'_

_This day. Just before we took the seas together. I start to remember how I looked in her eyes,how I understood something that nobody did before me. Understood the purpose of the real love,the one which can not fit in any of the quadrants._

_'I just wish them to be happy. But now,let us get started on the matter.'_

_I search in the noiseless void. Search for the spirit of the girl. It is hidden well,along with many other ones. Most of them are rebels. I think one of the souls looks like the one of my best friend,Mituna. A powerful psionic mage,who revolted against the fate of all the ochre bloods. And another,'belonging' to a boy I never knew,but who used more effective methods against the Condescencion herself. And it resulted in a general banishing of the adult trolls. The little boy needs way more self-confidence to become like this Rufioh. After several minutes of long research,I finally find it. Feline,attentive,heart-open and very patient. Exactly the same as my beloved one. I concentrate on her,try to call her,but find something odd._

_'W...wait...why are there...*two* minds? What is going on?'_

_The second soul was little. So small,guiltless as a baby woolbeast. I wonder who is he or she. And then,I understand. The answer is shocking and relieving at the same time. I smile._

_'Congratulations,Karkat.'_

\---

The sun hadn't rose up yet. So,I was surprised to hear the cell's door open.  
Normally,one of them would enter at dawn,put a half-loaf of bread and a water bottle in a corner,check our chains and if I was still alive,and go away. Usually,it was a purple blood,with a square face and an ice-cold gaze. But this time,it wasn't the case. A short,thin troll with curved horns,hiding his face,was waking Kanaya up. When she opened her eyes,she didn't looked surprised at all.

"The colours of the sunset are warmer than the cold water's blue.",the troll said with a feminine voice.

This sentence...the Village's password? I couldn't understand.

"May the red uprising led us to freedom",Kanaya replied. "I'm happy to see you,Gallia.

-Me too,Kannie."

The troll put his...her hat off. Her eyes were dark blue,but Kanaya seemed to trust her. She turned back to me.

"Hello,Red Guidance. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Gallia Feaven,and I am to the rebels what the burgundy witch is to the S.Ds.

-Er...hello,I guess. Did you just call me-

-Karkat,we have no time. Listen,you can trust her,she is a friend of mine. 

-I am under this cover for a long time,and we could still need it after. If they catch me,we'll lose a precious help. I can't act directly,but I'll help you to escape and reach a safe place. First,you'll need this."

She put something in my hand. Hey...was it my penknife? They surely had confiscated it when they caught me.

"Second,the ship isn't very fast. But we've got until tomorrow before we arrive.

-W...what? Tommorow?

-The captain Salmon McShouty is very strict on the schedule. Yet there is nothing we can do. But third and most important,there will be some of our friends between the soldiers. They are all with you."

A door creaked near to us. Footsteps were approaching.

"I have to go. Good bye,mister Vantas."

She left a paper on the ground,and closed the door. I waited until the steps went away,and took the note.

"If only there was some light...

-Oh,wait,Karkat."

Her skin began to shine. A pale light emanated from her,surprising me,but it was enough foor me to read.

"She left instructions about the ship's mechanics. Also,if you take this plank off of the wall,there is a hide big enough to hold a little weapon. She'll leave another message soon enough,and wish us luck. And she drew a hen too.

-You know,there are some trusty highbloods. But these are uncommon.

-Yeah."

I switched between the knife's blades,checking these attentively,and chose the nailfile.

"Give me your chain."

I then proceed to file down one of the links,but the knife falls off my hand. I'm feeling drowsy,inexplicably,and fall on the ground. I hear Kanaya's voice,but can't resist to sleep.   
I think someone is forcing me too.

\---

 _I was wrong. It_ is _the soul of Meulin. There are some memories,buried deep under years of the own life of the girl._

_'Without Disciple's knowledge about living in the wild,she would never have survived alone.'_

_I am not going too far in her mind,only trying to wake her up. And that means put her to sleep. She materializes in front of me,tired and afraid. I let go only one keepsake of my lost love,just for her to remember. She calms down,and I reveal myself to her._

_"Hello,little girl._

-W...here am I? Is that you...Karkat? You look older.

_-I am afraid that I am not the one you are looking after. But I am here to tell you that he is still alive,and will soon escape. I have him under my protection. Tell me,little girl,you never told him?_

-You mean...oh...no. When I discovered it,it was already too late.

_-I can understand. You maybe want to talk to him?_

-You...could do this?"

_I concentrate,and put Karkat back to sleep. It is the only way to make him come into the dream dimension. His mind connects to that of the girl. I let them do everything else,and leave._

\---

"What the fuck did he do again...wait."

I was at the little pond. Where I first kissed Nepeta. I knew I was asleep,but it looked like a regular dream. Though I could freely move and think. And right now,I was thinking about how this whole thing was fucked up.

"Karcat!"

This voice. Happy,light,high-pitched. I turned back,and opened my arms just in time to hug my dear,sweet,precious Nepeta. We fell on the grass,my lips savagely grabbing hers,her tears leaking on my face,our hands lovely clawing on each other. It was too good to be real,to finally see her again after two long months of separation.

"Nepeta...

-Shhh,Karkitty. Don't say anything."

I obey,and we kissed again,gently this time. As her teeth nibbled the tip of my tongue,I rubbed her back,her arms,her hair,every part of her body I could reach.

"By the way,you took my shirt.

-Oh,I'm sorry. Wait."

We took off our tops,and exchanged them. I couldn't resist to caress her half-naked body,gently,to warm the mood even more. But I noticed something odd.

"You're...a bit chubbier,don't you?

-Erm...in fact...

-Do you eat well? And by the way,how are the others going? Have somebody been injuried?

-Karkat...

-I'm so sorry,I should have resist,but I'm just a coward for-"

She kissed me to shut me up.

"Everyone is okay,Kat. The Highbloods have destroyed the Upper Village,but we all had time to hide underground. They haven't found the entrance yet. Everybody understood the value of your sacrifice,and they are all supporting you.

-Good to know. When you'll wake up,you'll tell them I'm not going to die yet. They want me alive,at least until I got presented to the Emperess. I've got at least two accomplices,and until tomorrow to escape.

-I'll tell them."

We lied down,in a warm and cosy embrace. I watched the trees reflect on the water,the fishes swimming,the sun shining. Everything was so perfect,and I lost it all. She was rubbing my long hair,my fins,my mouth to calm my thoughts.

-If only I wasn't so much a coward...I would have done something. I would have free all of you from the tyranny. Let you have the same chances as the higher bloods. Let the children have a better future.

-Don't worry,it wasn't your fault."

She held me even tighter. She was so warm,so possessive,and that's what I loved.

"And...talking about children...I have something to tell you."

She took my hand,and brought it on her abdomen. Indeed,she was more stout as the last time I saw her. I  suddenly had the presentiment it wasn't because of food. I had an interrogating look at her beaming face,lacking comprehension.

"I...don't get it.

-Do you remember...these things...we did before you get caught?

-I could hardly forget it. It was very good.

-Yeah,but...it had consequences.

-Oh?"

I felt something under my hand. It was *moving*. Moving in her. What the f...

"Nep...what...

-Karkat...we will soon have a child."

Oh,fuck. Fuck,fuck,fuck,*fuck*.  
Those words,pronounced by a beloved voice,I couldn't believe these. This sudden revelation,I couldn't believe that,no,it was impossible... It wasn't the time to make babies while hiding underground,living in the fear!  
But under my shivering palm,under her skin,the little thing had grown,tighting her shirt,and I was feeling it. I was feeling the fruit of my and Nepeta's recombined genes,waggling carefreely,unknowing of the dangers and the crimes of our world...living. And this innocence,this candour,made me shed a red tear.  
I couldn't let it grow in this dangerous world. I couldn't allow him or her to fear the existence. I suddenly made a resolution. I had to protect this little life,and give it a peaceful world. Not only for it,but for everyone else I love. And while rubbing her belly,crying,I swore to kill until the last enemy to stay alive and watch him grow up. I had to do it.

"Nepeta...it's just...wonderful.

-You...really think it?

-Yes. We will be parents,do you imagine? I will do my best,and fight for bring you all a safe world. But I want you to,if I don't return alive,raise him or her in the tolerance,teach him equality and friendship,and also,be a protective parent.

-I promise.

-When are you gonna give birth to him?

-Wigglers never stay in the internal incubation chambers for long. Maybe in a month or so.

-Will it be a boy or a girl?

-I don't know.

-Give him a name you like very much. And make him happy,at any costs.

-Promise."

She kissed me. I was the head in the clouds,the most happy one can be. Around is,the flowers were now rainbow-coloured,dolphins were jumping out of a sapphire water,the trees were twenty meters-high,and in the core of this sunny paradise,were two trolls in love,and one to be.

"I hope to come back soon.

-I will wait for this moment,like if my life depended of it. I will wait like Nobles for Heroes,until we can finally truly love each other.

-Me too."

I kissed her passionately,and bowed to her round tummy.

"Hey,little thing. I am your father,and though you aren't born yet,I already love you. Don't worry,I hope I could come back very soon. Until then,my son or my daughter,please help your mother to smile again. I love you."

Nepeta had a sad smile. We hugged again,me rubbing her horns,her whispering sweet words in my ear.

"Good bye.

-Good bye."

The wonderful landscape became darker,losing its bright colours,until it disappeared in the same time as her smile. I tried to have a last word,any move,but soon everything was lost from view.   
Only darkness stayed. And my tears in the dark water.

"I love you."

\---

"Okay,I admit I fell asleep,but couldn't help it. Now,listen,Kanaya. I want more than ever to escape,so here's a plan."

When I told it to her,she got reluctant.

"It's risky,Karkat.

-It's our last chance. We have nothing left to lose.

-Yes...I hope it'll work."

It was only a matter of minutes.

"By the way,how did you take your shirt off while asleep?

-Magic of dreams."

\---

What a risky plan. Karkat was now lying on the ground,fainting an extreme sickness. I was shamming of fearing for him,caring for his health. I peeped on the wall,watching the sunrays hit it on a precise place. We were at the same altitude for weeks,so when the sun was touching the plank right here like it was actually doing...  
Footsteps. Noise of a key. Hard breathing of Karkat. Right in time.  
The jailer opened the door,put our ration on the corner,and took a step forward. 

"What is wrong with him?",he asked,pointing Karkat.

The latter was breathing with many pain,trying to move his fins in what seemed to be a nightmarish sleep.

"He is very sick. He needs water to breath in. He's a seadweller afterall.

-It isn't my problem.

-It will be if you don't keep him alive. It is what the Captain Ampora said,right?"

He seemed disappointed. A good dilemma could help us. Finally,after moments of hard reflexions,he took a key out of his pocket,and unchained my friend. He took him by the arm,and firmly grabbed him outside.

'Hope it'll work.'

\---

"You have five minutes."

I was in what looked like a bathroom provided for at least twenty persons. The first part of the plan was to faint a gill disease. In fact,it was half-true; so when I saw this bathub in permanence full of water,I dived my head in. The lukewarm fluid was so good to feel enter my breathing system,and reminded me of what I was fighting for. Behind me,the landdweller guard was watching me. But in the water,my instinct was very strong. I knew exactly when to act.  
And before he could even move,the purple blood had his throat sliced off by my knife's blade.  
I hid his body in a shower,after stealing his uniform. I was floating in it,but oh,whatever. I found the keys in the pocket,hid my nubby horns and hair under my hat,checked for any presence in the corridor,and went back to Kanaya's cell.

"Did it worked?

-See by yourself."

I unlocked her chain,and put her broken manacles.

"If we ask us,Captain Salmon McFucktard wants you,and I'm in charge to bring you.

-Right."

We closed the door,hiding any evidence left.  
Then began the longest walk I ever had. Checking out every single corner,watching for any 'co-workers',ready to cut the first enemy in pieces,we finally made it to the mechanics room.  
Gallia left me enough instructions to know what to do. I slowly approached the two engineers,and in less than one second,killed them. Then,with Kanaya's help,we broke every pipe or sceen we found. An alarm rang. We hid behind the door,then a dozen people runned inside.

"What~is~going~on?

-The machines arre brroken!

-Oh no,what happened to Kliose and Trezen?

-We haave to prevent Caaptaain Aamporaaa!"

And so many. We didn't moved,and stayed here for what looked like hours. And finally,McFucktard entered,furious.

"Wwhat are you doing? Wwhat is this for?

-Caaptaain,two of our comraades haave been found deaad,aand the systems aare shutting down!

-So,movve! Repair it,you stupid!

-Y...yes,Caaptaain."

He turned back. One instant,I feared he saw us. But hopefully,he went out.  
I could now feel the ship stop to move. But I wasn't sure about the height. The only thing to know is how to find the exit. Slowly,while they were trying to fix the machines,we left the room. In the corridor,Kanaya asked me.

"Do you think it'll be enough?

-At least to keep them busy for a while. Third step now."

I could smell Ampora's snobbish scent in the air. Just follow the fish smell. We arrived in front of a large door,reading 'Pilot cabin'.

"Think it's here?"

For any answer,I took my blade out,off Kanaya's chains,and careful to don't make any noises,opened the door.  
There wasn't anyone.

"I'm sure he entered here! Where did he go?

-Whatever. Let's do something,try to change our direction.

-I'm afraid it wwon't be possible."

We turned back.  
Leaning on the door,rifle aiming at us,was the bastard.

"Think I didn't expected this from you? I found the body of the agent Bannem in the showwers. Killed wwith a blade from my inventory."

His face was dirtied of indigo blood. His gun too.

"I met your little spy,Vvantas. You should havve saww her crying,it wwas so delicious."

Oh no. No,it couldn't be...

"Recant,mutant. Or else the irons wwill be vvery hot."

Kanaya was totally over. I was exhausted,and out of ideas to escape. I just had a knife,while he had a harpoon gun and men under his orders.  
I fell on my knees,powerless. Salmon McShithead had a laugh.

"Stand up. This evening wwill be your last."

'I'm sorry,Nepeta...I couldn't have done it.'

I felt myself being grabbed by both arms,and found myself with chains on the limbs,totally weakened by the emotions. Next to me,Kanaya was trying to comfort me once more.

"Nevver dare to defy a Sea Dwweller on his territory,mutant."

In an evil laugh,he locked the door.


	6. The scarlet soul of the carmine heirs

I couldn't believe it's the end. All of my hopes,expectations,wiped out by the seadweller. I spent long hours crying,cuddled by Kanaya,thinking about how I screwed up everything. The lives of my friends,of all these lowbloods waiting for some miracle to happen...of my child. I couldn't believe that either; I will be a father. A very bad,careless,missing father. I would never know my descendance,and that's why *they* wanted. If I could do anything,the first thing would be to allow toddlers to know their biological parents. To even meet them.  
But I can't change things. I'm just a prisoner,locked in a cold room,so cold I had to stay hugging my friend to keep our warmth. I began to wonder if this was sort of a freezer; in any ways,we had to stay awake for avoiding to not wake up anymore.

"K...Karkat?",she stuttered,shivering.

"-Y...yes?

-Are we...gonna die?

-Don't...say things like...this. We'll survive.

-I'm just...so cold. I'm...scared."

I hugged her,saying her to not be afraid. I gently blew on her neck to warm her a little.  
_It is cold outside. It is dark,and we had to run away. She holds me in her arms,while walking under the starry sky. I am young,only two sweeps old,and in the same time relieved and afraid. She holds me very close,because she is scared when I shiver of cold. She has done everything to protect me,and though I can not understand this yet,I will have to do the same for her later._

_"Mother?_

_-Yes,Kankri?_

_-What are we gonna do? Will we die?_

_-No,my little treasure. Not if we go on walking._

_-Are you tired,Mother?"_

_She forces herself to smile._

_"No,my boy. Not at all."_

_But I know she lies. She covers me with her green veil,and I fall little by little in a worried sleep._  
I owed her so much. For everything 'she' ever did. I took off my turtleneck and wrapped it around Kanaya's shoulders.  
"You're gonna...die of cold.

-Like my Ancestor,hundred...of sweeps ago. He could have died...thousands of times. But _you protected me at any costs,Mother. You know I would have done the same for you._

-Your voice seems...different. What is goin- _I always knew you were unique,my son. I had to take care of you,it was the only way for you to survive._ "

Our inner souls took over. We left them dialing,they were reunited after four centuries afterall.

_"-My little baby,it has been so long... I thought I lost you forever._

_-You did,I am sorry. But they forced you to assist to my death. I am so,so sorry. But do not worry,Mother. My Descendant and I will-_ Erm,sorry to...interrupt you,but what are...you gonna do? You're just a bodyless soul I host,you're even not alive! _Karkat,if we do not do anything,you and I will disappear forever,and maybe the third carmine blood too._ "

Kanaya looked at me,and I knew that behind her eyes,Dolorosa too.

"The...third?

-Oh,right... Nepeta,my girlfriend,is bearing our child.

-K...Karkat! It's...marvelous! _You're gonna be a father too,sugar?_

-If only I live long enough."

At this instant,the door creaked. Oh,great. McFishfuck.

"Lowwwwwwwwblood.

-Hello you too,Captain von Fucktard.

-Wwe are gonna arrivve soon,and I don't wwant to give a vverminous to my future mother-in-laww,so you're gonna take a bath."

Two trolls pushed me out the cell,interrupting our conversation. I just had a little goodbye wave at Kanaya before the door closed.

'Wait...she said 'a father too'? Who else is?

- _You can guess by yourself._ '

I didn't knew the answer,but surprised myself to smile.

\---

The water was cold,but hotter than the icy cell. I felt guilty for leaving Kanaya there. I let my fins flutter like little wings,to my jailer's fun. 

"He he,it's a miracle they still move,motherfucker."

I rubbed my soaked hair and horns,while he stared at me like a real creeper. I felt impudent to be watched naked,but better only one than the whole fleet. Or even worse,Ampora himself. But I kinda felt good with this guy,who had makeup all over his scratched face.

"Hey,motherfucker,how does it is,being a Seadweller?

-Boring. Get hunted all the time.

-Aww,motherfuck. I often dreamt I'd be one. Looks cool.

-Not a big deal."

I took a soap,and chafed my flippers. It smelled like seaweed. I sneezed,and he giggled.

"Motherfucker,those always are smelly.

-Yeah."

Without saying anything else,he rubbed my gills.

"Those are motherfucking red...it's a miracle.

-I'd not like it if I were you. It's the colour of doom.

-Hey,motherfucker,d'you realize it's like rust with tyrian? Or tyrian with rust? That's why you're a motherfuckin' hybrid,maybe.

-Mhhh."

He was right. Sorta. I'd be ready to believe anything that could save me.

"You'd be great in our motherfuckin' fleet. A red between purples.

-A mutant between the others.

-Mutant or not,ya'r still a troll." 

He shut the water down,and wrapped a towel around my waist. 

"Time to motherfuckin' go. I'll give you clothes.

-Oh,by the way...what's your name?

-Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara. 

-Karkat fucking Vantas."

I smile at this guy. Something in him reminds me of Gallia. Poor girl. I took the clothes he gave me,and after unfolding it,couldn't hold a poker face.

"Ampora's decision,brother. Dunno why."

I'll kill him for this. And use his blood to paint walls.

"Hey,I like it bro.

-Grumpf.

-Seriously.

-I'd like to see you in those things."

He fell on the ground,screaming with laughter.

"Oh,motherfucker,I'm sure you'll be cute with those pants!

-Fuck you!"

I almost punched his juggalo face. But couldn't help a laugh too. When he stood up,still sniggering,I was smiling.  
She was right. Some highbloods were friendly,in fact.

\---

The moment I was fearing has come. The door opened,for real now. They put chains on my arms,led me outside,and for the first time,I discovered the Emperess' residence.  
It was large as twice as Ampora's ship,and a hundred times higher. Dark towers were bursting out of the ground,reaching the sky. Fuschia glass windows were adding a bit of color on the black walls,flags of the same tyrian were ornamenting it. And in the building's massive shadow,a crowd was howling scornfully.  
Those were all blue blood or higher. They were calling me a mutant,a freak,and so many others. Two guards were leading me under the hate shouts,my hands chained,and these stupidly long pants on. You know,my Ancestor's leggings. Nerdprince de Fishfuck talked about it as a 'ceremonial outfit'. But the most scary thing was,my and _my_ situations were dangerously the same. With the same risks. As I entered inside,the violet fucker in front of me,I saw that there were also 'lower' bloods. But those had an almost sad face. Like if they were forced to come to my execution. I tried to cross their regards,but to no avail.  
There were pictures everywhere. Of the same pink woman. The crown,jewels and fuschia clothing were marking her out as the Emperess. This evil smile was just...creepy. And when we entered the throne room,I saw a huge gold statue. The guy that made the hair probably died at the task. They forced me to bow before it. In front of the statue,on a gigantic throne,*she* was sitting. This smile was more than creepy. And her trident,more than sharp-looking.

"Water da ya want to me.

-Your Imperious Condescencion",Ampora began. "I am here today,to ask the hand of the heiress Feferi Peixes.

-Who told ya I'll accept? I maybe don't care about da gurls,but I'll not let 'em marry da first guy comin'."

He pulled the chain. I fell on the ground,off by the surprise. And she had a big one.

"I bring you the last mutant blood alive."

She stood up,and walked to me. Her eyes betrayed her disgusted impression of me. I tried to don't move,while she examinated me under all of my spots.

"How fascinating. It reminds me of the other freak,four hundreds of sweeps ago. The same mean look,and even the pants."

She kicked me in the ribs,giving me a pain noise.

"You're not so dumb,purple blood",she said. "Ya know,maybe I'll can do somefin,finally."

Somebody pulled the chain again. My wrists hurted.

"Take dat shit outta here. It dirties my carpets."

I had to walk again. In my head,I heard my Ancestor trying to calm me.

'I'm about to die.

_-It can be scary and painful at first,but if you-_

-Shut up! I'll not let the infernal circle roll forever! You had to suffer,I too,and maybe my child too! I'll never let them win,you can count of me!

_-It is very dangerous to confront the imperial forces. What will you do?_

-I...dunno. But what I know is that,I have friends counting on me. And I will save them."

Suddenly,I fell my manacles open. I was outside,surrounded by three guards. One of them had a casket in his hands.

"Order of the Captain,mutant."

He opened the box. Inside,were the strangest irons I've ever seen.  
_He puts it on my wrists. The metal is heavy,cold,and blocks my hands totally._  
I am now chained above a wood pile. This is nothing good. The irons get hotter,until they burn my skin.  
He stretches his bow. I go on talking,exposing the naked truth about all Alternia. Somewhere in the crowd,where I can not see her,my mother is crying my name.  
The arrow enters my right rib. I feel my blood flow everywhere on the ground. The burn is unbearable,but I am still throwing my words on them. I feel myself become someone else. An unknown rage comes up,the rage of my flaming,injuried heart. I do not care about triggers anymore,and shout curse words on their faces.  
I calm down. I feel a tear rolling down my eye. Why,why are they so much intolerant? Why is this world,our world? Everything becomes blurry. The burning disappears. My last thought goes to my friends,my mother,my love.  
To my heir.  
I don't remember falling down. I probably passed out. And these irons,shaped like my symbol,were on my hands. I was chained on a huge stone,and in front of me,was McSalmoron in an horrendous tuxedo.

"Wwell wwell wwell,if it isn't our honor guest! Thank you so much,red blood,because of you,I'll finally espouse the princess~

-F...fuck you...

-Don't wworry,you'll assist to the ceremonial too. And then,you'll die. Simple,huh?"

I spat on this fucker's face.

"Okaaay,take it howw you wwant. Just remember I wwont be nice to you later.

-I don't wait anything from you."

He went away. In the exotic gardens full of aquatic plants,were a crowd in casual clothing,an altar,and a huge organ. A music was playing. Fuck,how many time did I dreamt?

' _When you remembered,you fainted. This memory was too painful for you._

-Fu...dge. It was...your death,right?

_-Right. Karkat,do you know why you are amnesic?_

-No...

_-In fact,you attempted to revolt against the Alternian society too. Without my influence. But you got caught. When you learnt that they wanted to cull you,you accidentally had a vision of this instant. You feared it so much,your mind was broken. You were almost lifeless,and thus fell in the dream dimension,which hosts the souls of the dead. I found you,then established a contact with you,and made you forget your pain. I am sorry that it erased everything else. To help you to remember,I stayed in your head,as you say. But it is pretty useless now._

-Oh...? 

_-You are in a great danger,Karkat. But you already know that._

-I feel so guilty. You imagine,I'll never know my child.

 _-I was in your case too._ '

Wh...aaat? I closed my eyes,in a half-asleep state,and found him in the shady place.

"What do you mean?

_-Believe me or not,but I always knew that,after I pass away,another Signless would come. He would,thanks to my followers,have a Lusus to raise him and a sign to his name. I did not knew why,but this was part of my visions._

-It is me,right?

 _-Right. You are the second Signless. You are my heir,my..._ "

He suspended his sentence,like if he was doubting about his words. And then,to my great surprise,he hugged me.

_"You are my son,Karkat."_

This was said. I couldn't believe it. Even if he was my Ancestor,I never expected us to be related so close. I hugged him back,profiting of this cute instant. 

_"I always wanted to know you. I wanted to talk to you,to teach you everything you had to know about my principles. But in my time,trolls had not the right to know their descendants._

-This is stupid. I promise you I'll...we'll change this."

He kissed me on the forehead. I wasn't expecting this at all. 

"-If I die...will we be together?

_-I do not want you to die. But...if this is meant to happen,yes._

-We'll catch up the lost time,right?

 _-Yes...right._ "

Even if I'll let everyone else behind,the thought of being with my father was relieving me. My fins accidentally fluttered. His' too. We both smiled. 

"I hear voices. I have to go.

 _-Good bye,Karkat. I was happy to see you._ "

I opened my eyes.  
Under a horrible bubbly music,McTunapants and a girl in a long pink dress were kissing,followed by the crowd's applauses. The girl didn't seemed happy at all to be here,in the arms of the fucktard. 

"And now,ladies and gentlemen,for your entertainement,the death of the last candy red-blooded troll alive!"

Oh,cute,I got applauses too. My wrists suddenly got hotter. A fire was starting to burn under my feet. Out of the crowd,a tall blue blood,with a huge bow,took some steps to me. He had a broken horn.

"Music,Maestro~'',Von Fucknuts said.

Seriously,violins played a sad theme.nThe blue blood bowed his weapon. It had a huge,blue arrow,with a sharp point.

"Any last words,mutant?",he said,under the crowd's scornful howls.

"Actually,I have one."

The fire was tickling my feet. My Ancestor gave me a mental wink. It was now or never.

"Before you cull me,you have to know that _I have been peaceful._ "

Only some of the trolls were paying attention. It didn't matter.

" _I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long._ I have dreams too,dreams of what might have been. Where blood was simply blood... _and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy_ ,then yes,I deserve to die."

It was more interesting. I heard whispers among them. Especially,'Not again...'.

"I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness, _and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love..._ What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different? Scared of being all equal,no matter what your color is? _I realize...I am different than you. I have known feelings_ than none of you can ever hope to know!"

The arrow was dangerously shaking on the tighten string. But the troll didn't let it go. I thought about everyone in the Village.

"I have known the camaraderie of friends who supported me against all odds."

Kanaya,alone in her cold cell. _The Dolorosa,slave of the Gamblignants._

_"I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no other woulds and raised me to dream and hope."_

And finally,Nepeta. My dear,precious,sweet Nepeta. _And Meulin,my Disciple,to who I opened my heart in the hard times._

"I have known a love and a passion _that transcended definition_."

A fire burnt in me. A rage fire. Like if the one burning my limbs was turning my thoughts into this single feeling.

" _There is no need to hide it now_...you all can see me for who I am! _Karkat Vantas,the Signless' descendant,the second Sufferer_ ,the mutant! My blood,which is the link between rust and royalty,my blood is burning for all to see, _it is the flame of a revolution that you can not ever hope to quell!_ My memory can be erased, _but my ideals will never die!_ "

They were all ears open to me. My changing voice was strange,and my words were catching their attention. It was working.

"My mistake,was believing _I can change a world infected by hate and corruption!_ You took the freedom of an innocent troll _and turned his blessings into a curse!_ You used his life as a present,as a trading item! The pity you have taken of my lover will wound her! _She has known true love and you forced her to a life of solitude!_ You forced a child to never know his father! _You forced a mother to watch her son die!_ "

We were both screaming. Even the blue bloods were listening. The heat was insufferable,it hurted me,burning my flesh to the bone,but fuck it. Fuck everything.

"I see you for what you are. _I always_ fucking _have!_ I could I can fucking change you! Fuck you for being so blind, _fuck me for being a fucking fool!_ Fuck, _fuck_ ,fuck, _fuck_ ,fuck,FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

This was the biggest fuck I've ever said. And the only ones I've heard him saying. The crowd was totally silent,even Ampora. My rage slowly went off,and only embers stayed from the fire. 

"...fuck." 

I was tired. Fighting the heat was now impossible.

"I am angry... _because I forgive you. I must be the biggest_ fucking fool on Alternia... But when I close my eyes, _I see a world where we all work together...and that is so..._ fucking...beautiful." 

I took a deep breath,and offered myself to the shot. I was ready. The sweating executor let his fingers go. 

'I'm sorry.'

I wasn't scared at all. This had to happen. I saw the blue arrow whizzing,ready to pierce through my heart,already feeling its sharp point in my bloody flesh.  
But it didn't. Instead,the chains broke,and I fell on the ground.

'What...?'

I looked at my hangman. Without any other words,he raised his bow to the sight of everyone,and broke it. He threw the pieces in the fire,and had an odd gesture; he joined his wrists together,and raised them in the air.

"I am with you."

The whispers were very loud. I heard them all,exclaiming various feelings. Now I was scared. But then,another pair of hands showed up.

"I'm with you too,motherfucker!"

It was Gamzee,my highblood friend. And then,another. Another again. Two,three,five,ten others trolls. I hadn't even the time to blink,there were a hundred pairs of hands raised. Two trolls jumped out of the crowd,and helped me to stand up. I couldn't believe it; even purple bloods were fine with my opinions. In my head,my Ancestor was telling me to go on.

"They can cull as many trolls as you want,they won't cull our souls! The rebellion will survive to all of their attempts to deaden it! If we are united,if we don't act as a scale of doom,but as one united race,we can give you all a better life! We can give to everyone the advantages they were dreaming,begging for! Nobody will never be discriminated anymore,because whatever your blood is,you are trolls! We are the troll race,we aren't afraid of the tyranny! We are united,we are all the same!

-Long life to the Second Signless! Long life to the Guidance!"

They were carrying me now. I saw everyone raising their hands,as I was doing with my irons,even the Heiress. Only McDumbait wasn't,until he got a royal elbow hit in the rib.

"Whadafuck is...?",a voice suddenly said.

The Condesce was here. And she wasn't happy at all to see all these fists raised.

"Guards! Make those rebels pay,now!"

Three violet trolls walked to her,broke their weapons,and let the parts fall at her feet.

"We arren't underr yourr orrderrs anymorre."

Her face became all pink. She drew her gold trident,and killed the troll on the spot.

"Alright,I'll do it maself! I'll cull you all! You're gonna pay for your disobedience!

- _Do not even dare!_ "

This was me. Or rather my father.

" _You do not have the right to treat your people like this,Meenah. You are such a very bad,tyranic,selfish emperess!_

-This voice...you!?! No! We culled you centuries ago! I culled you!

- _You maybe erased my body,but not my soul._ The soul of the rebellion!"

I took my sickle,which I retrieved from the secret hideout in the ship and held in my pants' leg. She attempted to hit me,but I jumped too fast,and used my chain to block her arm. The other trolls were throwing various stuff at her,as shoes or stones. In less than no time,I tied her up with the steel rope. She was unable to move a finger. But instead,she laughed.

"Don't forget I got a last weapon!",she shouted. "I call you,Gl'bolyb!"

A horrendous scream made my blood freeze. Everyone ceased to move. The Condesce freed an arm from the chains,and raised her trident.

"Release your Vast Glub,kill every rebel in this world!"

I didn't understand,until I saw the monster rising out of the sea's depths. It was huge,with a million tentacles on its white supermassive body. The yelling has gone qo loud,it was breaking my tympans. They all fell on the ground,under the deafening sound. My brain was breaking apart,and the fish woman was laughing.

"Stop!"

The noise stopped. I suddenly felt relieved. I turned back,and saw the young heiress,her hand raised to the beast.

"I told you to stop. Don't harm my friends." 

The monster didn't move,until it disappeared in the water.

-Wh...what?!? How do ya dare defying me,stupid?

-The 'stupid' is your heiress,and she tells you to surrender. Your 'weapon' has been weakened by your travels,she is mine now. And with her,the throne too. She chose me. You don't have any chance left,mother; surrender.

-Never! I'll never let you rule! This world is mine only! There's no place for a lowblood's friend!

-You can still dream. You lost,slut.",I said.

I raised my sickle. Everybody took an item by way of a weapon.

"Krabkat,if you want.

-At your service,Princess."

The Condesce tried to escape the iron links. I tighted her even stronger.

"This is the new world,now. A world of freedom."

She evily smiled. And then,my blade sliced her throat off.  
I was so fucking relieved right now,under the joy screams of the people,the feeling of having won,the possibility to retrieve all of my friends. I sat on the ground. I felt something warm on my shoulders,probably a cover. Everyone was calling me a savior,a Guidance,and many names. I let them do,a bit proud of myself. Proud of being a red blood,and a kind of hero too. And many here are proud of me. Everyone,in fact. I felt my irons open,but kept these in my hands. They were a trophy,and would have a better use than stay in a dusty box. 

"Mutant."

Oh,I forgot Fishtard von Bulgereel.

"I mean,Vvantas. Look,er...I'm sorry for wwhatevver I said about your under-class blood,sorry about your friend,and my wwif...I think it wwould be great if you joined my fleet. As an officer,of course.

-Thank ya,but I've got things to do. I'll sure be busy soon,you know,be a lęader and stuff.

-Alright. But you'll still wwelcome."

I looked at the sky. Blue,like warm water. The water where I first kissed her. Where it all began.

'I'm coming,Nepeta. I'm coming to you.'

\---

"Congratulations,Catnep! It's a little male wiggler!

-Look how cuute~

-He is all...red?

-Yeah,and?",I said.

After two hours of painful labor,waiting,and worries,my precious Nepeta finally gave birth to a little boy. He had cute small cat ear-horns,cute strands of messy hair,and overcute candy red sparkly eyes. Mine were full of tears. I thought I'd never see this moment finally coming. But I wasn't dreaming; my child,me and Nepeta's descendance,our progeniture was alive,and I was holding him in my arms. He was so small,like a young meowbeast,so fragile. He was a little red angel. I was proud of him,of myself,of Nepeta,of everyone else. I was so happy.

' _He is very pretty,indeed. I am sure he will be a great leader,like his father._

-And grandfather too.'

Kanaya was caring for the baby's bath,while I sat next to my beloved one.

"I missed you so much.

-Me too."

We then kissed,a bit violently,but passionately. Our souls,our heartbeats were in perfect synchronization,after all of our trials,all of these waitings,these void dreams. When our lips seceded,I found her surprised.

"Karkat...are your eyes...red?

-What do you mean?"

I watched my reflection in the water tub. She was right.

' _It is the sign you have reached the adulthood. You are not a kid anymore,Karkat._

-I'm not sure about what I am,but I'm sure about what I do.'

A minute after,Kanaya put the baby in my arms. 

"How will you name him?"

I looked at Nepeta. She told me that she hadn't any idea.

"Chose by yourself."

My child had a giggle. I looked at him too. His eyes were totally red,with no pupils visible. Exactly like those of...  
I stopped my thoughts. I knew the perfect name,one I only heard once.

"Kankri."

Behind me,Nepeta smiled. In my head,my ancestor too.

"Kankri? It's very cute,indeed,but why this one in particular?

-It reminds me of...someone very special to me."

The wiggler waved his grub legs in the air,like to approve the choice. I hugged him carefully.

"I want to be the best father ever. Your father.",I whispered.

Kankri smiled. I kissed him on the forehead,followed by Nepeta. And I knew that under my hand rubbing the wee horns,was the mind of my Ancestor. Slowly,he fell asleep,still in my hands. Kanaya covered him with a green veil she took out of nowhere,and I put him in my girlfriend's blue hat,full of cosy covers.  
Though our other friends went away at the beginning of the night,the three of us stayed,and watched Kankri peacefully sleep. This innocence was pure as spring water,in a world free of any fights about color since Feferi became the Emperess. A world I made for him. And when the girls fell asleep too,I took the 'crib' on my knees,sat on the bed,and sang a little lullaby. At the candle light,the starry sky showing by the window,Kankri's tiny fins were fluttering in his sleep. A memory rose to my soul's surface.  
_She finally tells me why she is so much tired. She is bearing our child. I am holding her in my arms,on the  deck of the Ship,under the stars. Now,I know what it does,knowing your unique love is pregnant. If I was not in danger,I could have been a caring parent. But at least,he or she will survive._  
I kissed my wiggler again. He had a little cute snore.

"I'll teach you how to swim. You'll love the water,it's good we can breath in it." 

I will make my child happy. I promise it on my soul. The soul of all the red hybrid mutants,and proud to be.  
Slowly,Kankri in my arms,Nepeta at my side,I entered the dream dimension. Where everything was now sun and rivers,and our whole family: me,Nepeta,our child,and my parents. After hundred of sweeps,we were all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Kankri became the ancestor of Karkat and Kankri, troll brothers in [Corrupted Hearts' Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801758) (which takes place at least two or three centuries later).


End file.
